


Lovely

by Weevilo707



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Trust Issues, or else he's gonna think his boyfriend is secretly trying to kill him, pre-suffering game, taako needs constant reassurance, they're both insecure children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: Taako hadn't realized it at first, but he liked Kravitz. He was sweet and handsome as hell and thoughtful andsuper fucking powerful,and he wasn’t trying to pressure Taako into anything and was fun to be around. He couldn’t imagine a nicer person.And Taako had absolutely no fucking idea why someone like that would be interested in him.There was no fucking way Kravitz could like him forhim.There had to be some other reason. It had to be something, he had towantsomething. If it was just for a quick fuck though he wouldn’t have gone three goddamn dates without making a move. It had to be-It had to be a trap.





	Lovely

Taako wasn’t trying to stop the smile on his face as he came back into his dorm after his date. His third date with Kravitz altogether, which holy shit, he couldn’t even remember the last time he saw the same person twice, let alone stuck around long enough for round number three. Well, he could, but Taako had decided after the whole Refuge Revelations (as they’d started calling it) that those didn’t count anymore.

It was so _different_ from what he was used to too. Like, for the most part they just talked, and that was way nicer than Taako thought it would be. Kravitz was a fun dude to talk to, a total fucking dork despite his whole occupation. There’d only been a few quick kisses, and the second time they met up Kravitz had made a point to wear gloves so they could hold hands without Taako’s fingers freezing and holy _shit_ that was adorable. 

He was having a good time and he liked hanging with Kravitz and so yeah, he was in a real good mood when he came into his dorm, and he wasn’t trying to hide it.

“Someone’s happy,” Magnus commented, sitting on the couch in the shared part of their dorm, doing something with a block of wood in his lap. 

“Damn right boychik,” Taako said, swirling the umbra staff around before heading to the fridge to get something to drink. 

“What are you all dressed up for? Not that you aren’t kinda always dressed up, but this is even more than you usually do,” Magnus asked, chewing on his lip as he tried to piece together what was going on. “Wait a minute, did you just have a _date?”_ he asked, sounding a mixture of extremely excited and scandalized. 

“Maaaybe,” Taako said, pulling out some stuff for hot chocolate. He hadn’t told them all about his last couple of outings, but it wasn’t like he was trying to keep this a secret. Magnus abandoned his wood carving, coming over to the kitchen and leaning on his elbows on the counter. 

“Seriously? With who? Wait no don’t tell me I wanna guess,” he said rapid fire, and Taako rolled his eyes at the excitement but didn’t stop him from guessing. “Let’s see, hmm, Avi?” he asked. 

“Nah dog, pretty sure he’s got a thing for someone else,” Taako told him. That seemed to surprise Magnus, because of course it did. 

“Really? Wait, one juicy gossip topic at a time. If not Avi then who could it be,” Magnus said, taking a bit longer to think for this one. “Uh, Johann?” he guessed, sounding less certain. 

“Ugh, no. Way too fuckin drab for my taste. I’ll give him points for sticking to the whole bard aesthetic and not conforming to the rest of the boring uniforms here though,” Taako said. Magnus sat for a while then, clearly going over people in his head before dismissing them. 

“Um, Pringles?” 

“Pringles is in jail,” Taako said deadpan. 

“You could’ve gone and visited him!” Magnus defended. Taako just ignored that, going back to finishing up his hot chocolate. 

“Er, Mer-” before he could finish Taako pointed the umbra staff at him without turning around.

“Complete that name and I _will_ magic missile your ass,” he said, deadly fucking serious. Magnus didn’t seem to doubt him either, nodding solemnly and not continuing with that thought. 

“Oh thank gods. Uh, well shit. I don’t know man, you’re gonna have to tell me,” he gave in, sounding a bit disappointed that he wasn’t able to guess it. Taako wasn’t surprised though, especially since he was only going with people from the bureau. Taako took a long sip of his hot chocolate as he kept Magnus in suspense. 

“Well, I guess you could say I just had a little date with death,” he said, and he might’ve been waiting to pull that one out for a while. Magnus frowned, seeming more confused with that answer than Taako expected him to be. “You remember Kravitz, from the ghost lab?” he asked, and when Magnus nodded he didn’t seem any more pleased. 

“Yeah, yeah no, I remember him,” he said simply, any of the excitement he’d had before gone. Taako huffed, putting his drink down.

“Well what’s that reaction for? You were all giddy to know about my love life five seconds ago,” he complained. He did not like the serious look Magnus had gotten, it was all concerned and he didn't need that in his life. 

“No, I mean, I’m not gonna critique your dating choices or anything,” he started. 

“Mhmm,” Taako hummed, not believing that for a second. 

“But! He _did_ try to kill us,” Magnus said, and yep there it was. Taako had a feeling they would make a fuss over that. 

“So did Killian, and the Director nearly offed me via ogre,” he argued. Honestly, most people they met nowadays tried to kill them, he didn’t see why this was any different. 

“Those were different, okay? He made Merle lose his _arm!”_

“I’m pretty sure he mostly blames you for that,” Taako said flippantly. He could see Magnus start to get ready to argue about that, which had been his plan to distract him. Unfortunately though he managed to stop himself. 

“Look, all I’m saying is those other times were misunderstandings and tests. This dude had like, a bounty out for us, and was willing to use tricks and things to try to get it.” He was talking all concerned again, and Taako was not appreciating it. 

“What’s your point?” he asked, wanting this conversation to end already. 

“Just be careful alright? If this is some sort of trap I don’t want you to get hurt,” Magnus said with way too much sincerity for Taako’s taste. Instead of answering he picked up his mug and headed straight back to his room, locking the door behind him. 

Fucking Magnus didn’t know what he was talking about. They made a deal with Kravitz, and he owed them anyway. Refuge was kind of a different scenario, but that hadn’t been their fault. Hell, the other deaths didn’t even happen as far as Taako was concerned, because like hell did he remember dying nine times. 

It was safe. Kravitz was safe. He was sweet and handsome as hell and thoughtful and _super fucking powerful,_ and he wasn’t trying to pressure Taako into anything and was fun to be around. He couldn’t _imagine_ a nicer person. 

Shit. Taako really fucking liked him. 

The realization made something bubble up in his chest, a giddiness he hadn’t been expecting as he went and flopped down on the bed. He liked Kravitz. A lot. It’d been so long since he actually cared about someone like that, and- 

And. 

And why in the world would someone like Kravitz give two shits about him? 

The giddiness and butterflies in his stomach stopped cold. Fuck. _Fuck._ There was a reason Taako hadn’t bothered with this bullshit in so long. How could he forget like that and think this was gonna go perfectly fine? How could he think that someone like Kravitz, the Grim fucking Reaper who could conceivably be with any goddamn person he ever wanted, dead or alive, would pick _him?_

What in the world could he possibly bring to the table that someone else couldn’t? Like sure, Taako knew he was hot as hell, but in all of history there had to be some other people who came close. Kravitz himself certainly did. There had to be someone who had their shit together, who wasn’t a compete moron, who was worth actually fucking caring about. Who would actually deserve all the sweet shit he did. 

There was no fucking way Kravitz could like him for _him._ There had to be some other reason. It had to be something, he had to _want_ something. If it was just for a quick fuck though he wouldn’t have gone three goddamn dates without making a move. It had to be- 

It had to be a trap. 

Magnus was right. 

He should’ve known the Refuge thing had gone too smoothly. This was some sort of plan, to get Taako’s guard down and then steal his and the other’s souls. It would’ve fucking worked too if Magnus hadn’t said anything. Maybe he was just bored too, had to be pretty damn amusing, playing someone like this. Making him think he actually cared about someone so fucking _stupid._

Taako didn’t attempt to contact him via stone for the next couple of days. Magnus didn’t bring up the date again thankfully, and the Director had taken a step up in their training so they were all busy most of the time anyway. In the time he did have off though Taako couldn’t stop thinking. 

How the fuck was he going to get out of this? 

Kravitz was going to try to kill him on one of their dates eventually. That should’ve been a given from the fucking start. Right now he didn’t even give a shit if he tried, but he’d feel kinda shitty if he got Magnus and Merle dragged into the mix, and also possibly all of Refuge. 

First step first though. Kravitz couldn’t kill him on a date if they didn’t have any more dates. 

He’d hoped that if he never contacted Kravitz again he wouldn’t either and he could put this all behind him without any sort of affair, but that wasn’t the case. A little over a week after their last date Taako heard his stone of farspeech crackle to life with an incoming call. 

“Taako? Are you there?” Kravitz voice came over the call, and Taako managed to suppress a sigh as he answered. Of course it wouldn't be that simple. 

“Sure am hot stuff, what’s shaking?” No need to act weird right now. He was still trying to figure out how to do this. 

“The same as always, work has been consistent, nothing too unusual going on this time of the year,” Kravitz said, as if laying waste to necromancers was boring. “I hadn’t heard from you in a while. I was getting worried,” he added, and he sounded so fucking _sincere._ Fuck he was a good actor, Taako felt a little less bad about falling for it. 

“No worries here boneman, the Director’s just upped our training shit. Never get a fucking minute's rest anymore I swear,” he said, and at least that was the truth. _He_ wasn’t lying. 

“That’s a shame, I’m sure it’s for a good reason though,” he said, and Taako just hummed an agreement. “In that case though, I was wondering if you’d be free tomorrow? I should have a couple of hours of down time and I wanted to see you.” 

It was a trick. A damn trap he was playing Taako for a _fool._

“Yeah my dude, should be able to slip away for a bit,” he said cheerfully. Even if it was all complete and utter bullshit, Taako could at least be polite enough to break up with someone in person. 

“Well, as long as I don’t get you in trouble with your boss,” he said, and Taako fucking hated how easy this conversation was. How talking to Kravitz felt second nature. Whatever, he wouldn’t have to worry about that for long. 

“Don’t even worry about it, see you then babe,” Taako said, glad to have this coming to a close. 

“Goodnight love,” Kravitz said before turning off his stone, and he wasn’t quite able to keep himself from flinching at the pet name. Sure, Taako gave them out left and right, but when Kravitz did it seemed more serious. More real. 

It was a really fucked up thing to do to someone. 

Taako didn’t want to be alone in his room with Kravitz when it happened, so the next day they agreed to meet out on the quad. It was still a corner off to themselves for privacy, but there were people close enough that if something went down Taako could have backup. 

He got there over an hour early, going over what he was gonna say in his head again and again. It’d be simple. He’d cut the charade, Krav would admit to the real reason for all of this and they could just have a fucking fight like sensible enemies. He could do this. 

Taako tried to ignore the way a hell of a lot of the resolve he’d managed to build up started to crumble when Kravitz stepped through a rift in space. A smile stretched across his face as soon as the reaper saw him, and even though he knew he shouldn’t Taako went along with the sweet little kiss he greeted him with. Might as fucking well enjoy the last of it while he could. 

“Taako, you look lovely,” he said, and yeah alright, Taako could start to see through the cracks now. Kravitz said that with as much sincerity and meaning as he had every other time he’d complimented Taako, but he hadn’t dressed up this time. His makeup was extremely simple, as close to not wearing any as he got, and the clothes were just what he’d wore during magic lessons with Ango. 

But Kravitz was still talking like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, so it had to be an act. 

“Mhmm. Hey man, can we talk a minute?” He’d been debating whether or not to do this at the beginning or the end of the date, but fuck. With the way shit was going he didn’t think he’d have the resolve if he waited. Just had to get it the fuck over with. 

“Of course, is everything alright?” Kravitz asked, and Taako shrugged, thinking over everything he’d planned to say again. 

“Yeah, I mean, look I gotta be honest with you, this just ain’t working for me,” he said, and that wasn’t honest but Kravitz was lying too so it didn’t matter. 

“What do you mean?” Kravitz asked, and he sounded so confused and worried, like he had no fucking idea where Taako was going with this. Or like he did have an idea and didn’t like it. He ignored the fake emotions, just needed to push through this. 

“I mean like, this,” he said, motioning between the two of them. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re a good looking dude and all and this has been fun, but this just ain’t really Taako’s style ya feel? Relationships and shit? Not really my thing is all.” 

He hadn’t been looking at Kravitz’ face as he spoke, and when he did it was hard to ignore the fucking pain in his chest. 

He looked absolutely _devastated._

“Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Taako said, and fuck why was he so _good_ at this? Kravitz had said one goddamn word and he sounded completely fucking heartbroken doing it, and Taako swore his eyes were shining with tears and not just their normal unnatural red light. 

“I mean, no hard feelings, right man? I’m not gonna do the whole ‘it’s not you it’s me’ thing to you, because I’m not an asshole, but like seriously, you’re a great dude. This just ain’t gonna work is all,” he said, feeling the need to try and soften the blow despite himself. It seemed to knock Kravitz out of whatever daze he’d been in, the reaper quickly nodding. 

“Right. No, no you’re right, this wouldn’t have worked. Of course it wouldn’t have worked,” he said, and it didn’t sound like he was entirely talking to Taako as he said this. He rubbed at his face and Taako tried to ignore the way he not so stealthily wiped away a few tears. “I suppose this means you aren’t feeling up to the rest of the date?” Kravitz asked, a real poor attempt at sounding lighthearted. 

“Think it’d be pretty awkward at this point my dude,” Taako said, Kravitz nodding in agreement. 

“Right. I should just,” he sort of trailed off, summoning his scythe. There was a moment where Taako was sure he was going to attack him, but instead he just cut open a portal like he always did. “Was it something-” he started before stopping himself and sighing. 

“Well, Taako I- It’s been a pleasure,” Kravitz said, his voice choked like he was still trying to hold back tears. He seemed to hesitate a moment before reaching out and grabbing Taako’s hand. He was wearing gloves and fuck Taako just wanted him to kill him already and get it over with. Instead of doing that though he went and fucking kissed his hand like he was some sort of royalty. “It’s been an honor getting to know you.” 

Taako didn’t get a chance to say anything else before he was through the portal and gone. 

If he ended up crying that night that was his business and his alone. 

Fucking hell, it was done though. The next day they had training and it was enough to distract him for the most part. When it was night Taako laid awake in his room, waiting for Kravitz to show up and try to kill him now that the ruse was over. 

He didn’t show. Not that night or the next or the next. 

Taako figured at first maybe he was waiting a bit, surprised that his plan backfired and trying not to seem like he was killing him as revenge for breaking up with him or something. As it went on and on thought it made less and less sense. If he was trying to get revenge or mess with his mind or something, this was certainly doing the trick, because it was fucking all Taako could think about and it was driving him up the wall. 

Still, somehow better than thinking of the broken, choked up way Kravitz had spoken or how he hadn’t quite managed to fight back the tears all the way. Thinking about that was way too close to thinking about how if somehow, someway he was wrong, then he just broke up with a dude completely out of the blue and with no apparent remorse. 

In the end, Taako’s patience managed to hold out for a month before enough was fucking enough. 

“Are you there?” It was real late at night, but elves didn’t need to sleep anyway. Besides, he was too angry to try. He didn’t really expect an answer from his stone of farspeech, and he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or terrified when he got one. 

“Taako?” Kravitz asked hesitantly, and Taako hated the way he sounded so confused and surprised and a tiny bit hopeful. What the fuck was the point of keeping up the ruse anymore? 

“You busy?” he asked, his voice tense. 

“No, I- Taako, is everything okay?” 

“Get over here,” he said, ignoring the concern lacing Kravitz’ voice. It wasn’t fair for him to keep pulling this shit. Almost as soon as he said that a rift opened up in his room and the reaper stepped through, looking around like he was expecting some sort of fight. 

“What’s wrong? Are you in danger?” Kravitz asked when he saw there was nothing in there but the two of them. 

“Probably. Would you mind telling me what the _fuck_ your deal is?” Taako snapped, having already worked himself up and the way Kravitz kept acting like he cared only pissing him off even more. 

“My deal?” he asked, sounding genuinely confused. He always fucking sounded genuine though, that didn’t mean shit. 

“Yes, your fucking deal. What the fresh hell have you been waiting for? If you were trying to piss me off it worked, but can you cut to the damn chase and kill me already? I’m tired of waiting,” Taako hadn’t been planning to give himself up like that, but maybe if he did he could bargain to save the others and Refuge. Kravitz was staring at him like he’d gone and grown a second head that spoke only in abyssal. 

“Wait. Kill you? _What?”_ Kravitz asked, and Taako groaned loudly, because of fucking course he was gonna make him spell out everything. 

“Don’t you fucking lie to me. I know I’m dumb as dog shit but I figured out your act alright? I _thought_ if I broke up with you you’d stop with the bull and take my soul like a normal person instead of playing all these mind games but apparently you have too much fun fucking with me to stop.” Kravitz was just staring at him, and Taako refused to look at his face. 

“Taako…” Nope, not fucking looking. He didn’t need to see that fake fucking concern and care and _affection._ It was all a goddamn lie and he didn’t want it. “You- you thought all of that was to get a chance to _reap you?”_

“Well what other fucking reason could it be?” he asked, hating the bit of desperation that leaked into that question. There was no other reason. Nothing else made sense. 

“There _wasn’t_ a reason. I just enjoy spending time with you,” he said, and Taako wasn’t able to hold back the cruel bark of laughter that got out of him. 

“That’s fuckin rich babe. Maybe if you were getting a lil action, but you really expect me to believe you just enjoyed my goddamn _company?”_ he said. Taako dared to sneak a look at Kravitz’ face, and at least he wasn’t look at him all sad and sympathetic. He was staring at him like he was fucking insane. 

_“Yes!”_ he snapped. “Taako I-” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I called off your bounties after you helped with Legion. The situation in Refuse was too strange for us to even put out bounties, and again we had you all to thank for putting an end to it to. I’m not after your soul Taako, you _know_ this,” he insisted, but Taako was shaking his head. 

“Then why the absolute _fuck_ my dude? What could you possibly be getting out of this bullshit if not for my soul?” Somehow the idea that Kravitz hadn’t been planning to kill him was even more terrifying that if he had been. 

“Is it _that_ impossible to believe that I happen to like you Taako?” Kravitz asked, like he was insane for thinking there could be some other reason. 

“Yes, yes it is my man,” Taako said. Kravitz sighed, walking over and sitting down at the end of his bed. He was still keeping a respectful distance away though, because of course he was. He just had to keep reminding Taako of how great he was and how it was so fucking stupid to think someone like that would be interested in him.

“And why is that?” he asked, sounding like he genuinely wanted to know, and fuck it. If he wanted the answer then Taako was gonna give it to him. 

“Because I’m an awful fucking person, that’s why! Holy shit my dude, you really ain’t figured that one out yet? And not only that, but you’re fucking _amazing!_ Like holy shit, it’d be one thing if you were just a pretty face, which you are by the way, no doubt. That’s _all_ I am, so if we were on that kinda playing field I could get it, but you’re so much fucking better than me. You’re so fucking sweet and smart and adorable. And you’re the goddamn grim reaper to boot! You could have _anyone, ever,_ and you really expect me to believe you’d choose this sorry fucking mess?” 

Taako hadn’t noticed when he started shaking, but it was real bad by the time he stopped shouting. He’d stopped looking at Kravitz, so he nearly jumped out of his skin when he was suddenly next to him and reaching towards his face. He pulled back at the jolt, and it took Taako a second to realize he’d been reaching to wipe away tears. Fucking hell, when had he started crying over this bullshit? 

There was a moment where he didn’t do anything, and then Kravitz placed his hand on top of Taako’s slowly, giving him plenty of time to pull away if he wanted to. He didn’t, and of course it was only then that he noticed that he was wearing gloves, because apparently this all wasn’t hard enough without making Taako think of all the dumb little things Kravitz had done to try to make him comfortable. 

“Taako… you’re not a horrible person,” Kravitz started, and Taako still managed to roll his eyes through the tears. “No, Taako listen to me. You’re _amazing,_ do you have any idea how long I’ve done this job? I’ve never met _anyone_ like you. I’ve never wanted to be around someone like I have with you. I never even thought I could, you do realize most people don’t exactly want to hang out with _Death,_ right? You’re different though, and I have no idea how you can’t manage to see how lovely you are,” he said, and the voice in Taako’s head insisting over and over again that everything Kravitz said was a lie was getting weaker and weaker. 

“You must keep some pretty bad company if you think this is the best you can do,” Taako said, the laugh hollow sounding. 

“Maybe,” Kravitz said with a laugh, and at least he was admitting it. “Look, Taako I’m not going to pretend you aren’t a flawed person, and I’d rather you didn’t act like I’m perfect either,” he started, pausing to squeeze his hand, “but I care about you. A lot. If I’m going to be honest more than is probably a good idea for someone in my position, but I do, and I need you to know that.” 

Taako didn’t say anything for a long while, because this wasn’t how he thought this would go. He was supposed to be fucking dead by now and Kravitz was supposed to hate him and what the fuck was happening. 

“Well shit,” Taako finally said. “I mean, it makes sense that I’d go and ruin the like, _one fucking chance_ I had at something actually good. That definitely tracks with my luck,” he couldn’t quite get his voice to sound as lighthearted as he was trying to. 

“It doesn’t _have_ to be ruined,” Kravitz said quietly, and there was that sweet as fuck hopeful tone in his voice again that made Taako’s stomach flip.

“That so boychik?” he asked, trying not to get his hopes up. There was no way Kravitz would want to get back with him after all of this, after seeing what a fucking disaster he really was. 

“It’s up to you, of course. I understand if you would rather be with someone more, well, alive, but I, well, it’d mean the world to me if you’d reconsider,” he said, and fuck it. 

Taako pulled his hand out from under Kravitz’s, and he only got to see the look of disappointment on his face for a moment he grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. It took him a second before he responded, and his cold lips felt strange against Taako’s but fuck if he cared right now. 

“You better not complain later, I tried to give you an out my man,” Taako said once he pulled away, not quite able to fight the smile off of his face. 

“I don’t think that’s something you’re going to have to worry about, love,” Kravitz said and somehow despite everything, Taako felt like he was telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> So i got this idea in my head and it wouldn't leave until i wrote it. Also I figured it's about time I showed my love for this ship, because seriously it's amazing. These two nerds will be the end of me. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
